Vehicles (Burnout Paradise)
Vehicles, mainly cars, are the most important thing in burnout paradise for one main reason; you drive, unlock, race, and mostly crash them! There are loads of vehicles in Paradise City, some of which you can’t drive, but never-the-less, the ones you can drive are amazing in their own individual way. View a list of all the unusable vehicles in Burnout Paradise here. Drivable vehicles These are vehicles which you unlock by doing various challenges in Paradise City. There are many different types of vehicles, all of which are at your disposal to wreck, smash, and bash your way through Paradise City. The vehicles below are listed in alphabetical order. There are four different types of cars, which can be unlocked and used by doing various different events and challenges around Paradise City. These types of cars are aggression, stunt, speed and those with no boost, as well as four motorbikes (all of them also without boost). Carson *Carson Annihilator *Carson Annihilator Phoenix *Carson Circuit City Hot Rod *Carson Extreme Hotrod *Carson Hot Rod Coupe *Carson Fastback *Carson Fastback Special *Carson Steel Wheels GT *Carson Grand Marais *Carson Grand Sicilian *Carson GT Flame *Carson GT Tiger *Carson GT Concept *Carson Carbon GT Concept *Carson 500 GT *Carson Racing 500 GT *Carson Hippie Van *Carson Inferno BRT Van *Carson Inferno Van *Carson Opus *Carson Opus XS *Carson Thunder Custom *Carson Thunder Shadow *Carson Tribal Special :Main article: Carson Hunter *Hunter Cavalry *Hunter Citizen *Hunter Civilian *Hunter Hotspur *Hunter Manhattan *Hunter Manhattan Custom *Hunter Mesquite *Hunter Mesquite Custom *Hunter Olympus *Hunter Oval Champ 69 *Hunter Racing BRT Oval Champ *Hunter Racing Oval Champ *Hunter Reliable Custom *Hunter Reliable Special *Hunter Spur *Hunter Steel Oval Champ *Hunter Takedown 4x4 *Hunter Takedown Dirt Racer *Hunter Vegas *Hunter Vegas Carnivale *Hunter BestBuy Oval Champ :Main article: Hunter Jansen *Jansen P12 *Jansen P12 Track Package *Jansen X12 *Jansen XS12 *Jansen Carbon X12 *Jansen 88 Special :Main article: Jansen Kitano *Kitano Hydros Custom *Kitano Hydros Techno *Kitano Touge Criterion *Kitano Touge Sport *Kitano Gamestop Sport *Kitano Carbon Hydros Custom :Main article: Kitano Krieger *Krieger Racing WTR *Krieger PCPD Special *Krieger Walmart WTR *Krieger 616 Sport *Krieger 616 Arachno Sport *Krieger Pioneer *Krieger Pioneer Super Gator *Krieger Überschall 8 *Krieger Überschall Clear-View *Krieger Carbon Überschall 8 :Main article: Krieger Montgomery *Montgomery GT 2400 *Montgomery Sabotage GT 2400 *Montgomery Hawker *Montgomery Hawker Solo *Montgomery Carbon Hawker *Montgomery Hyperion *Montgomery Hyperion Rattler :Main article: Montgomery Nakamura *Nakamura Carbon Ikusa GT *Nakamura Ikusa GT *Nakamura Ikusa Samurai *Nakamura Ikusa GT B'z *Nakamura SI-7 *Nakamura Racing SI-7 *Nakamura Rai-Jin Turbo *Nakamura FV1100 *Nakamura FV1100-T1 *Nakamura Firehawk V4 *Nakamura Firehawk GP Competition :Main article: Nakamura Rossolini *Rossolini Tempesta *Rossolini Tempesta GT *Rossolini Tempesta Dream *Rossolini LM Classic *Rossolini LM Track Package :Main article: Rossolini Watson *Watson 25 V16 Revenge *Watson Burnout Roadster *Watson R-Turbo Roadster *Watson Revenge Racer :Main article: Watson Special *Best Buy Oval Racer *Circuit City Hot Rod *Walmart Racer *Gamestop Racer *Steel Wheels Car *Micromania Car *Gamestop Racer (PAL) *Steel Wheels Car (PAL) __NOEDITSECTION__ * Category:Lists